Hacia el sol: The future?
by lucife56
Summary: She survived. Many things are gone but she is not alone.


Future?

.

.

.

I am 23 years old. I survived the war. I survived the end of everything I knew. I even outlived the girl I had been in my previous life. It had been a long road and everybody lost someone. My family had been crippled but the clan remained and so did the village. Konoha was rebuilt. I never returned though. There was little for me there. Hinata is still alive. She is the Clan Head now. I am sure that if I wanted I would still be welcomed in her house but.. It is no secret that Naruto Uzumaki, the new Hokage, is her lover. I cannot stand to be in the same room as him.

I live in a small cottage, in one of the few villages on ancient Hyuga land. It had remained untouched during the whole conflict. It is small, remote and well protected by my clansmen. A peaceful place to live. I am content there.

It was a good place for my son to grow.

Hiro is a good boy. When he was born I almost named him Neji after my brother. I am glad that I didn't. It would have been strange to look at him with that name. It seemed that the only thing he inherited from me was my eyes. Everything else is his father´s. I never knew him as a small child but as Hiro grew it was more and more evident. He has the same hair the same face, even the same smile but in my boy it is bigger and happier. He is a bright child, very intelligent. I would like to think that none would expect less from him knowing who his parents are. If we were still in Konoha he would have been lauded as a prodigy. That is another reason why I didn't want to return. My son would never have the same childhood his father or I had.

Of course I trained him since he was little, I knew that he would be a ninja and I would make sure that he had the skills to survive such life. I could not protect him from the world as much as I would like to but I could make sure that he could protect himself. It was easy to do so. He was a natural at everything he did. I could recognize his potential because I spent all my life around people like that.

My greatest joy is also my worst fear. I named him well. For all his cleverness he is a generous and gentle soul enamored with noble ideals. I suppose that it was my fault telling him such tales about the war but when he asked about them how could I lie? He had the right to know where he came from. What example was I giving him, though? I know myself and I am selfish bitch but for some reason I could not help but love those who were the opposite. Every man in my life had been a self-sacrificing idiot: my father, my brother, my uncle, my sensei, my lover... I loved and hated each them for that. I didn't want my son to follow their foot steps and die for some noble cause too.

In any case there is little I can do to prevent it, that will be his choice. I would not force my way of thinking upon him. I raised him to make his own choices I can only hope that they will be good ones. That is the price of freedom.

A freedom he wouldn't have if his parentage became public knowledge. I explained him that. I suppose that he could reclaim his inheritance if he wanted once he is an adult but I don't think that he would. My son is a Hyuga. Maybe, if my cousin doesn't have any children, he could be the clan leader. In any case, he will never receive the seal. There was something good in his father legacy after all...

I can hear him laughing outside. He should be playing with his cousins right now. Him and Kou´s girls are a happy lot. Sometimes I wonder if his father would have been like him if life was different. I suppose that even after so many years I miss him as I miss my brother. I think that both of them would have been happy here. No, that is a lie. Neji would have needed the excitement of the missions. My brother always loved the challenges, the fight.

Him... He would.

Maybe some day he will. I told him where to find me if he wanted, if he is still alive. I know that I would like him to. I want to see him again. I don't need him though. I am happy. I am a survivor.


End file.
